


All You Need to Know

by MelodyText44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fact Page, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyText44/pseuds/MelodyText44
Summary: This is a fact Page on my story Halo.





	

Name: Nicolas 'Nicky' Ray Phillips   
Age:25  
Race: Human, White   
Hight:5'6  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Brown  
Dance: Fire Dancing   
Secondary Dance:Hard Jump


End file.
